The guanine-nucleotide binding regulatory proteins (G-proteins) are heterotrimers which function as transmembrane signal transducers by coupling receptors for extracellular stimuli to intracellular effectors (enzymes, ion channels). G-proteins constitute a diverse family distinguished by specific receptor and effector interactions which in turn are determined by the structure of the three constituent subunits. The alpha subunit binds guanine nucleotides and has a well established role in effector modulation. The beta and gamma subunits are tightly associated as a beta-gamma complex, comprising a single functional entity which, like the alpha subunit, is absolutely required for G protein interaction with receptor. An effector modulatory role for the beta-gamma complex is becoming increasingly apparent in several systems. The present research emphasizes the role of the beta-gamma complex in G-protein-mediated signal transduction. A structurally divergent neurally expressed G beta subunit, beta-5, was cloned from brain by Mel Simon and coworkers, and later found in an alternatively spliced "long" form in retina (Gbeta5-L). G beta-5 was recently found to exhibit functional specialization, as it was able to activate PLC but not the MAPK or JNK cascades. Furthermore G beta-5/gamma-2 inhibited AC type II and interacted selectively with the G alpha-q isoform, properties novel among G beta-gamma complexes studied to date. Immunoaffinity purification of Gbeta5 from detergent-extracted membranes of mouse brain identified regulators of G protein signaling RGS6 and RGS7 as tightly bound partners. We characterized the expression of Gbeta5 in brain and in several neuroendocrine cell lines to learn more about the function and regulation of Gbeta5 in native systems. One Gbeta5-positive cell line was rat pheochromocytoma PC12 cells. We recently demonstrated nuclear expression of Gbeta-5 in PC12 cells and brain (Zhang, J. H., Barr, V. A., Mo, Y., Rojkova, A. M., Liu, S., and Simonds, W. F. (2001) J. Biol. Chem. 276, 10284-10289). To gain further insight into the mechanism of Gbeta-5 nuclear localization, we generated a Gbeta-5 mutant deficient in its ability to interact with RGS7 while retaining its ability to bind Ggamma, and we compared its properties to the wild-type Gbeta-5. In HEK-293 cells co-transfection of RGS7 but not Ggamma-2 supported expression in the nuclear fraction of transfected wild-type Gbeta-5. In contrast the Ggamma-preferring Gbeta-5 mutant was not expressed in the HEK-293 cell nuclear fraction with either co-transfectant. The Ggamma-selective Gbeta-5 mutant was also excluded from the cell nucleus of transfected PC12 cells analyzed by laser confocal microscopy. These results define a requirement for RGS protein binding for Gbeta-5 nuclear expression. Current work focuses on the function of the Gbeta-5 homolog in fly, using Drosophila melanogaster as a model system.